


More

by Mel_Sanfo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, olicity smut-a-thon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Sanfo/pseuds/Mel_Sanfo
Summary: smut-a-thon prompt: "Well, what do we have here?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure it's still Valentine's day somewhere on the planet. As if I hadn't been late enough by typing like a maniac and not getting done AO3 decided to be special and not post it when I first tried to so here's attempt number 2!
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I'll probably take a closer look tomorrow and edit typos and such!
> 
> PS: Apparently I can't write PWP so it has a bit of plot and world building. I hope you guys don't mind!

Nobody really knows when it began, that information was lost centuries ago due to the great wars of men. First there was fighting, that we do know. Then there was sickness for those who survived and after that there was hunger and poverty. Civilization, the one led by powerful men, the one where females were subdued to companion roles had left the world scarred, their manly pride costing millions of lives all across the globe.

 

Rumors say that it all started before the wars. While every nation out there, with enough money, was undoing years of peace treaties and breaking the rules they had agreed upon by setting up covert organizations with one simple goal in mind; Creating the best soldiers for the wars that could be seen on the horizon, there was already an undercurrent of unrest. The birth of new ideals was happening. Dreams of a peaceful world, with different leaders, kept under wraps in its infancy.

 

Super soldiers were not unheard of in history, after all and they were a far more interesting topic. Berserkers had their ‘magical’ potions for going into battle once upon an ancient time. Leaping forward several centuries, genetics and technology were also interesting fields of study for that one ultimate goal. And somewhere, somehow, someone discovered a hidden treasure that had been locked inside the human DNA since the beginning of humankind.

 

The first ‘awakened’, as they were called, were only a few and unstable, at least to the eyes of their creators. They were more than man, with senses so heightened they seemed animalistic, their well above average strength and agility, as well as genius intellect made them the peak of success in the search for Super soldiers. It should have been a great development for warfare and upcoming battles, except the ‘awakened’ were not built to be in the ranks.

 

The first generation was dominant, stubborn, cunning and greedy; they knew they were above the average stock of humankind and wanted to rule, not follow.

 

Many believe that the the first ‘awakened’ were destroyed by the government that created them because they were faulty. Others believe they escaped, at least some of them, and became the first step towards what would become a new brand of people.

 

In the end no nation could create Super soldiers and it was regular men and women who took to battle.

 

Once the wars of men had been waged and it was time to rebuild, the world sought out those known for their nurturing. It became evident that men had made the world a battlefield and women were going to change all of that. The powershift started slowly, hesitantly, as all good things do. Yet the results could not be denied. And so it was the mothers, the wives, the sisters and aunts. It was the nurses, teachers, librarians, and other women who had been trapped by the patriarchal way of things that stood on the rubble of former great nations and said there was a better way. An idea that had been kept in the dark for ages, for safekeeping, bursting out of its cocoon.

 

Their way.

 

And so a world that had seen war, death, hunger and sickness was taken under the wing of women. No woman was too weak, small or insignificant. They cared for it, nurtured it, healed it as only women can, for centuries, undoing the harm that had come before them.

 

Along the way the ‘awakened’ became a topic of stories told to children, and the past full of greedy, proud, men became a hazy nightmare.  

 

The strength of a society led by women became the new normal. It was a far more accepting world, a more understanding view altogether; it was, by no means, all perfect but it was better than it had been before. So when people who were stronger, faster, and smarter, began to show, instead of being feared they were welcomed with open arms and society rallied to accept them as they were, instead of casting them aside for being different. Their differences in social structure were also accepted and the Alphas, Omegas and Betas that joined cities and villages across the globe were integrated into the new world, while keeping their culture alive.

 

There were problems, of course, but not nearly as bad as it had been before.

 

Just as the thought of women in power had been a hidden ideal once upon a time there were some women that held much more radical views. In some dark recesses of society men were seen not as people, not as companions and partners, but almost as pets; their lives valued only due to their beauty and them being necessary for procreation. In the underground market, to the right people, a good specimen could fetch a hefty amount of credits. Heat houses, first introduced to help the female Omega population manage their heats safely, with the aid of volunteer unattached Alpha’s, became the source of many worries, descending to be a place where many obscure exchanges of credits for lives happened.

 

It was because of the blatant disregard of value for the human life that the councils, across the districts, started several task forces. Their mission? To strike as one in order to stop the human trade, release all captives and bring those responsible for the underground market of flesh to face justice.

 

Felicity Smoak was an Alpha female, mainly an intelligence agent in the Nevada districts and daughter to esteemed council member Donna Smoak. She was a 4th generation ‘awakened’, unattached and inconspicuous enough to go undercover.

 

* * *

 

The Heat house itself was nothing out of the ordinary, for the outskirts of the Nevada districts, built mostly out of adobe in the color of sunset, the structure was massive and several miles away from the inner city. Privacy, after all, was a must for their type of business. Their man on the inside, agent Roy Harper, had been working deep undercover for several months and had gained enough intel to give them the place and time for the upcoming auction. He’d also managed to give them floor plans, security measures and information on who the main players of the ‘house’ were.  

Two operatives went in the first time around. Felicity Smoak and her step sister, Sara, also an agent from the Nevada Districts Law. Getting into the Heat house was easy enough, under the pretense that Sara, as an Omega, was in search of a place where she could tend to her Heats with the type of assistance that only Alpha’s could provide and Felicity going along as her companion for the ‘tour’ was not seen as suspicious. It had been a well played dance. Making obvious just how many credits the sisters had to offer, by way of their clothes and accessories, had granted them an audience with one of the higher ups of the house’s personnel, a Susan Williams, who had been in the task force’s radar for quite a while.

Their first visit had been all about recon and thanks to wealth they’d shamelessly flaunted, as well as Sara’s charming inquiry of possibly wanting to stick to just one Alpha, if she found one of her liking, they had been handed a pair of invitations to the private auction itself to be held later on that very night.

A car had picked them up at the rendezvous point stated on the invitation and from there they had been driven into the desert, to a small house made mostly out of glass.  Both Felicity and Sara had attended, dressed to the nines. The Omega of the duo in a flowy floor-length navy blue dress and high silver heels while her Alpha step-sibling wore gold; they were night and day, respectively.

The concealed communication devices in their ears letting them know exactly what was going on outside while they mingled with other equally lavishly dressed women. When Susan Williams took to the stage to begin their ‘activities’ both Sara and Felicity perked at attention. With a small swipe at the jeweled headband Felicity made sure that the pin sized cameras were picking up all of the evidence to be had.

“Welcome, ladies.” Susan was greeting the crowd, with a smile, standing behind behind a small podium in the corner of stage, which had been placed on one of the sides of the open room, strategically close to a set of doors. “We’ll be starting out our night with a very different find! We are very excited.” she gushed, with a smirk that Felicity figured was meant to be playful. “Our first candidate is from a small village in the northern districts. Quite a treat, if I do say so myself, specially for the few Alpha’s in the room.”

The moment the door opened Sara stiffened by her sister, imperceptibly enough that no one else would notice but the step siblings were so close that the blonde Alpha was able to pick up on it with her enhanced senses. There was a shift on Sara’s breathing as well as a small uptick on her heartbeat. Even though they had been working in law enforcement for a few years it was never easy to see that monsters really looked just like everyone else.

There was some grunting, a bit of a scuffle and Felicity did her best not to look straight at the young guard with the short dark hair, chiseled jaw and bright blue eyes as he came into the room, pretty much dragging a much taller shirtless man towards the stage where he was subdued with a shock from a cattle prod to the side and left to land on his knees.

“This one is a very lively one, ladies, so keep that in mind.” Susan Williams was saying, a small laugh that grated on Felicity’s nerves escaping their ‘host’ for the night. “Now, our candidate is a rare Omega male extracted from the north only a few weeks ago. He’s six feet and one inch tall and 180 pounds of pure muscle. Don’t let all the hair fool you. We’ve left him in his current state so cleaning him up will be like unwrapping a very delectable present.”

The man in question was, as advertised, a pure wall of muscles upon muscles, from the broad corded shoulders, down to the well defined veiny arms, the sporadic currents of electricity still surging through him, as aftershocks, making his pecs and the abs twitch. His body was marred with scars and tattoos, speaking of a hard led life. He had long, unkempt, sandy blond hair and a long beard that obscured most of his face. But his eyes, his eyes were so blue they seemed almost electric in their anger.

“Since he’s been known to be a bit willful, this little pet comes with an incentive to be good. A two for one deal, so to speak. Our candidate and his younger sister will go to the same household, so he can be more easily subdued, shall we start the bidding at 1000 credits?”

“Are we ready to make a move on this?” Felicity whispered, tilting her head towards Sara, keeping up the appearances.

If anyone caught their conversation they’d think she was asking her sister her opinion in the first purchase of the night when in truth she was talking to the team that was about to raid the premises.

“Not quite.” Sara answered, automatically, taking a sip from her glass of sparkling champagne.

‘ _We need a sale to happen first_.’ was the reply on her ear piece, which Felicity knew… but that didn’t mean it made things ok.

“1,000.” An eager redheaded bidder said, lifting her invitation into the air.

“2,000 credits.” said another voice.

And before anyone knew it there was a bidding war happening in the room. It seemed that every single Alpha female was bidding, except for Felicity, who watched them all while trying to hide her contempt. In an attempt to keep herself from glaring daggers at the perverted ‘awakened’ present she let her eyes roam the stage. First she took in Susan Williams, in her shimmery red mini dress, with her perfect dark hair and fake smiles. Then she looked at the guards; Roy Harper, was on the side closer to the door, with one hand on the candidate’s shoulder while ‘Mister Cattle Prod’ was standing a few steps back, on the other side of the wide shouldered prize.

The moment her eyes landed on the man the air was sucked out of the room. The meeting of blue on blue causing an electric current to shoot down her spine, every single nerve in her body coming to life as she locked on and held his gaze. The anger was still present in the eyes of the male, but as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place with the older than time itself knowledge settling in their bones, surprise and amazement seeped into his gaze as well as her own.

“Oh.”

“‘Licity?” Sara murmured next to her, setting down the champagne on the tray of a passing waiter. “Everything ok?”

Reaching over she took hold of the blondes free hand, cupping it with one of her own before using her forefinger to write a message on the skin of her palm, slowly. One single word. One word that she couldn’t utter out loud, or else, she knew, all hell would break loose. If she said it, if she let it come out of her mouth there was no way she was going to stay calm, there was no way that she wouldn’t blow their cover and do something stupid; so using the method of communication they’d adapted to since they were children Felicity let her step sister know of her predicament while unable to tear her gaze away from the male that was being auctioned off.

The word was **MINE**.

A word that was repeating over and over and over in her mind.

“Shit…”

“25,000 credits. Going once? Going twice? Sold to the lady in black!” Susan Williams grating voice forced Felicity’s gaze away from her male, forcing her back to the present, searching the crowd for the woman who had just bought her mate. The moment her blue eyes caught sight of her the pounding blood in her veins went cold.

“Rochev.” She said covering her mouth with one of her hands. “Sighting confirmed, Isabel Rochev is the buyer.”

‘ _10-4. We’re moving in_.’

In a well choreographed dance the sisters moved towards an awaiting waiter at the back of the room who, seeing their approach, removed the dome from the tray he had just taken out of a cart and while the other people in the room were too busy clapping, obliviously congratulating the new owner on her purchase, the Smoak-Lance sisters were gearing up, not only gathering their regulation guns but also their identification badges.

Another set of waiters moved towards the entry points of the house, inconspicuously and that’s when it happened, all at once. There was an uproar from outside, with shots being exchanged between the law and the private security, then the waiters pulled out their weapons while Sara hung her badge around her neck and lifted her own gun, pointing it straight at Susan Williams.

“This is the NDL! Nobody move!”

Up in the stage ‘Mister Cattle prod tried to make a run for it, only to be tackled to the stage by Roy Harper. Some of the attendees attempted to run as well but a warning shot fired into the air by Felicity froze most of them in place. The door they had used to bring their prized candidate in burst open and a group of law enforcement officers wearing all black poured into the room. The words of identification, ‘Nevada Districts Law’ and ‘NDL’ shouted over and over during their entrance.

That’s when Isabel Rochev made her move, using her ‘awakened’ speed to try to get away in the middle of all of the confusion. Felicity was on her heels immediately, having tossed her metal lanyard on and shoved her badge into the neck of her golden dress. She managed to pin the other Alpha to one of the glass walls face first, the impact making the glass pane rattle with the force, leaving Isabel Rochev dazed and bleeding from a broken nose. It was with the background noise of a lot of words and commands being shouted/relayed through the comms that Felicity made quick work of handcuffing the other woman, using her own superhuman speed, before pulling her away from the glass and marching her back towards the center of the room.

The little glass house in the middle of the desert was a sight to be seen. There were rows upon rows of law enforcement vehicles, armoured cars, ambulances and other first responders, plus several helicopters hovering in the sky. Felicity, Sara and Roy Harper were carted away, once all of the arrests had been made, so they could make their own statements and hand over all of the evidence they had gathered.

And even though she knew that everything had gone according to plan, even though she’d heard that all of the captives had been found and were now in the care of law enforcement, even though they’d been informed that all of the other coordinated raids across the districts had gone down as well and had been successful, there was a pair of blue eyes in the back of her mind that would not leave her alone.

There had been no time for her to approach. No time to even get close to the male that was supposed to be hers. No words exchanged. No. After the law had arrived her male had been rushed away from the stage while she had gone in pursuit of Rochev and their exchange of a heated glance was the sole experience shared between them. Only the tasty heat of recognition, for both of them, and the faint trace of forest and fresh air scent that would more than likely haunt her dreams.

 

* * *

 

It had taken three days. Three long, excruciating days, with little sleep, lots of processing eating and battling her own mind. Part of her knew that if she let her fingers do the walking on the keyboard at her desk she would be able to find everything they had about the victims of the human trafficking cartel. She knew that it’d be easy to find him, since he had been the only one that had been sold the night of the raid. Like Susan Williams had said, a male Omega on the auction block was a rare find to have, so finding him wouldn’t be a problem… But another part of her didn’t want to. As desperate as she was to actually interact with her male, he had just been through a very traumatic experience and it didn’t feel right to invade his privacy that way only to drop into his life, just like that. So Felicity hesitated.

 

In the end the choice was taken out of her hands.

 

Both Felicity and Sara had been called to their Captain’s office and given an out of the blue assignment by John Diggle, the leader of their task force. Apparently two of the captives removed from the human trafficking ring were refusing to give their statements; one of them going as far as attacking Roy.

 

“Is he ok?”

 

“Roy’s fine, between Holt and two of the hospital's orderlies they managed to subdue the guy. Roy doesn’t want to press charges, says it was all a big misunderstanding since they guy had seen him working at the Heathouse when he was undercover.”

 

“So we’re dealing with a possible flashback?” Sara asked.

 

“Don’t know.” Diggle answered, resting his hands on the back of the desk chair he was standing behind. “Interesting fact, before the sedative took full effect the man claimed he’d only give his statement with his mate present.”

 

“That’s not unusual.” Felicity offered, cleaning her glasses--even though she really didn’t need them she had liked the individuality of wearing them-- “We find his mate and we get her to the hospital. I’m surprised we haven’t done so already. That should give him a sense of calm before he has to recall what happened to him.”

 

“He said his mate was one of you two.” Diggle deadpanned with a quirked eyebrow making Felicity drop her glasses and Sara laugh. “And considering Sara has been mated to Nyssa for two years that leaves only one real option. If, he was telling the truth.”

 

“About that…” Felicity found herself saying, scrambling to retrieve her glasses and put them back on.

 

The surprise meeting with Diggle had left her rattled. Too shaky to drive, too in her head to even ramble or babble, as was her way. Instead Sara had taken over, reassuring Diggle that they’d get the statements before pretty much dragging Felicity from his offer. She’d even been kind enough to drive her to the hospital.

 

Once there it was time to get down to business. Their first stop was a visit to Thea Queen. The young woman with dark hair and glittering green eyes was smart but stubborn. She only began giving her statement after Felicity admitted that she had been there during the night of the raid. It wasn’t so much the admittance of her presence that the woman was interested in, instead she had wanted to know what both Sara and Felicity had been wearing.

 

A quick search of the picture gallery on her phone had eased the girl’s mind and Felicity had never been so glad that Sara had bugged her intently so they’d take a selfie before kicking ass that night.

 

“Well, what do we have here..?” the girl had said shifting her gaze from the picture where Felicity and Sara were all dolled up in order to give Felicity a once over. Her green gaze made her wonder if her pink button down blouse, black pencil skirt and black heels were somehow inappropriate for gathering a statement from a victim. “Damn, it’s really you. You were the one wearing the gold dress.” she offered with a small smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother but after all we went through when he said his mate had looked like the sun that night I was a little bit skeptical. He’s been keeping me safe for a while now so when he said that we shouldn’t trust anyone but you, for once, I listened.”

 

“You can trust us.” Felicity found herself saying. “Both of us. Sara is my family as well as my partner, when I get to go out in the field.”

 

“All right then, future sister in law. What do you wanna know?”

 

Half way through taking Thea’s statement Felicity had grown fidgety. Sara was doing a great job at keeping the girl calm while walking her through the process and even though Felicity was supposed to be paying attention, her mind was somewhere else.

 

“You should go see him.” Thea’s voice pulled her from her musings and she realized she’d been looking down at her data pad as it recorded each word the girl said but hadn’t read a single thing. “After he attacked that cop they moved him to a private room.” she explained “413. It’s at the end of the hall. Now that they shaved him and cut his hair he actually looks like he has a face. Vast improvement from the mountain man look he was sporting.” she added.

 

“Go on.” Sara added with a nod of her head. “He did say he’d give his statement with his mate present, right?” she added, mischief glinting in her eyes.

 

She had to force herself not to run out of the room, the pull she felt down in her bones making her anxious enough that her enhancements threatened to break the surface of her control. Still, she managed to calmly walk down the hall, showing her badge to the nurse who noticed which way she was going, she was let through. Standing at the door to room 413 she took a moment to watch through the glass.

 

The man standing before the windows, with his back to her, looking out into the city didn’t look much like the one that had been on the stage. Just like his sister had told her he’d been given a haircut, the strands so short now that they looked almost light brown. She couldn’t see his face but Miss Queen had also said that they had shaved him, which meant the monstrosity of a beard he’d been sporting would be gone. She wondered what his face looked like underneath it. The white T-shirt he wore was pulled taut over his wide shoulders, blue lounge pants hung from his narrow hips and his feet were bare.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm her fluttering nerves she made sure to make some noise as she turned the doorknob and opened the door, stepping into the room before letting the door close softly behind her with a click.

 

“Mister Queen?” She high-fived herself when her voice didn’t crack.

 

“Oliver.” the voice was soft, somewhat raspy, sounding slightly tired. “Mister Queen was my father.”

 

“Oliver.” she echoed, taking a measured step into the room.

 

The sound of her heels made him tilt his head before turning on his heel in order to face her. His sister had not been kidding when she said the haircut and shave had been a vast improvement. Now there was nothing keeping her greedy gaze from his features and the effect it had on her was sinful. She felt both hot and cold as she took in the scruff on his jaw, the well shaped lips, the little mole on the side of his mouth and those bluer than blue eyes that had been on her mind since the raid.

 

“It’s you.” he said and Felicity realized that just as she had been taking him in he had been doing the exact same thing to her.

 

“My name is Felicity Smoak.” she found herself saying, fiddling with the badge at the end of her metal lanyard. “I’m with the NDL.” she added and then snorted softly, rolling her eyes while letting her badge go. “Which you already knew, considering you were there the night of the raid and saw me, and Sara, doing the whole law enforcement thing.” she muttered shaking her head at herself.

 

“Felicity.” he repeated, enunciating her name in a way that instead of a sound it was more of a caress. “Your name means happiness?”

 

“My mother was in a very free spirited period when she had me.” She explained with a shrug, taking a few more steps until they were only a few feet away from each other. “I was told, by my lead, that you said you’d only give your statement with your mate present.” she offered, quirking an eyebrow. “Subtle.”

 

He smiled, slowly at that then in the blink of an eye they were in the corner of the room, with her back against the wall and his securing her to it, his big hands planted on each side of her head and his nose tickling the side of her neck.

 

“I don’t do subtle.” he murmured, lowly, the sound of his long inhale of breath followed by a soft whimper. “Felicity…”

 

Even though he was bigger than her, even though she should’ve been afraid or even annoyed at what he had done Felicity felt none of these things. Instead she stood very still, tilting her head back so he could get his fill of her scent while reorienting herself. He had moved with as much speed as she possessed, carrying her with no effort, into the one blind spot of the room. The wall on her back was the same one where the door was, so unless someone entered the room there was no way they could be seen.

 

The fact that they were both hidden and somewhat out in the open made her senses tingle and she allowed some of the control she always kept to slip. Pine needles, forest, and fresh air, that scent she had simply sampled during the raid, invaded her nose and she found herself growling, low in her throat while both hands anchored themselves on the male’s hips, pulling his big body flush to hers. The evidence of how much her presence affected him was evident, the thin lounge pants a flimsy barrier between his hardness and her hip.

 

Her mate was beautiful, she realized. So tall that he had to hunch over a bit in order to reach her neck, the playful scruff on his face rubbing against the skin of her neck transferring small traces of their scents onto one another.  

 

Taking control of the situation wasn’t difficult, she was an Alpha after all, yet she was tempted to let him continue. She wanted to allow him to take her in by scent and touch, to let him feel her body against his, her warmth. It was very tempting… but it wasn’t enough to deter her.

 

Grabbing hold of his hair, at the back of his head, she pulled, the move gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to make him pay attention. When his blue eyes met her own the electricity on hers was unmistakably Alpha, as was the spike of her own scent in the room. The whimper she got in reply to her slight display of power pleased her, all the way down to her toes.

 

“Smart mate, getting us to the one blind spot in your room, except for the bathroom.” She murmured, lifting onto her tiptoes to brush her lips against his chin. “Yet, so naughty.” she added with a nip of her teeth against his scruff. “I. Am. Working.” she growled, tightening her grip on his hair, minimally. “So, while I’m working you will be a good mate. You will sit down and give me the statement you refused the other agents and then, after I’m not on the clock, I will come back.” she reassured him. “And when I do, mate, we will put this spot you found for us to very good use. Am I understood?” she asked, catching the little mole by his mouth between her teeth, very softly, before releasing him altogether and moving away, towards the windows. “Now.” she said, turning on her high heels and taking out her small data pad from her pocket. “Your statement, Mister Queen?”

 

* * *

 

When Felicity came back to the hospital that night, after work, she had one thing in mind. It had been difficult to be at work knowing that she had left her mate sufficiently scolded but unsatisfied. She wasn’t anywhere near the ‘satisfied’ territory herself, which made her incredibly cranky. Even Sara had noticed and given her a wide berth.

 

Her high heels clicked on the linoleum floors as she approached the private room and this time she didn’t bother pausing at the door. Instead she let herself in and flicked the small lock, soundlessly. There would be no interruptions, if she could help it. Her mate was laying on the bed, legs crossed at the ankles, with his hands behind his head. The sound of her arrival would’ve gone unnoticed by a regular human but her Omega was just as enhanced as her so it didn’t surprise her when he turned his head to look at her, his pupils dilating immediately.

 

“Hello, Oliver.” she said, approaching the bed at a leisure pace.

 

“Felicity.” his greeting was the same caress of a word and she showed him just how much she liked that by leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“You have been on my mind since I left. Do you have any idea what that did to my work performance for the day?” she asked, playfully, brushing his cheek with one of her thumbs.

 

He smiled at that, moving one of his hands from behind his head to rest it atop her own for a single moment before he sat up on the bed, shifting to the edge of it so he was sitting with one leg on each side of her body, his hands coming to rest at her hips.

“No idea.” he replied, curling his fingers on the black cotton of her skirt. “Were they good thoughts, at least?” he asked, leaning forward to press his face just below the swell of her breasts.

 

Her arms automatically came around his shoulders, to hold him against her body and she chuckled softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of his head.

 

“Not even a little bit.” She whispered, using her short nails to scrape against his now short hair. “All thoughts had were of the naughty variety.” was her admission. “That and of claiming what’s mine.” she added, running the tip of her forefinger over the shell of his ear. “There are very many things I want to do to you, with you, mate...and all of them, the ones that can happen right now anyways, hinge on one simple question… Can you be quiet while I take care of you?” she asked in a whisper no regular human could ever catch.

 

There was a soft whine in response, the warmth of his breath pressed against her torso before he looked up at her with hopeful, almost pained, eyes.

 

“I can.” he answered, swallowing so thickly afterward that his Adam's apple bobbed noticeably.

 

“Good because I don’t want to wait.” she admitted, moving away from him.

 

She didn’t move far, she simply picked up the chair close to the bed and carried it to the blind spot he had pinned her to on her earlier visit. Once seating was arranged she turned on her heel and licked her lips, watching him with hungry eyes. Her mate was rooted to his spot on the bed, his breaths a bit more labored than before, his arousal beginning to tent the front of his lounge pants.

 

“Come kiss me, mate.”

 

The words had barely left her lips when he was there. His big hands cradling her face, gently, while his soft lips crashed onto hers. She welcomed the touch with a soft whimper of her own, her hands clutching the white cotton of his shirt as she kissed him back. The touch of their lips though tender at first evolved quickly. Oliver’s teeth explored by taking her top lip prisoner for a single second before soothing the fading sting with his tongue.  Felicity suckled on his plush bottom lip. It was sipping from each other, as much as it was nipping and nibbling, tasting and teasing.

 

It was her who took the initiative, turning them around until his back was to the chair. It was Felicity who guided him, gently, with her body, until the back of his knees touched the seats cradle. It was her lips that strayed from his, creating a path of pure sensation down his jaw and neck, until the barrier of his shirt interrupted her explorations. By then, even though she hadn’t realized she’d done it, her hands had been buried under the shirt’s fabric, stroking and caressing his back, his stomach and sides.

 

When Oliver reached down to pull the shirt up it was Felicity’s hands that stayed his progress.

 

“Keep it on.” She murmured, using her lips to climb back to his for a scorching exchange that threatened to leave her breathless. “I locked the door and our blind spot is all well and good but if someone does manage to get in they’re not going to see you naked.” she said, pressing the palm of her hand to the tented fabric at the front of his pants, eliciting a soft moan from his part. “If we come close to getting caught we’ll pretend we were cuddling. which means most clothes stay on.”

 

“Most clothes? Are you...”

 

“Let’s say if my car gets broken into and the robber takes a look inside my purse they’re going to get the bonus of my panties with their loot.” she purred. “Once you get discharged from this place, I promise to show you all of my clothing removal techniques. Then you and I can get and stay naked, at my place, for as long as you like. Ok?”

 

His nod was almost disjointed in his eagerness, the cupping and stroking she was doing, over his clothes, quite possibly the reason for the disconnection of his mouth and his brain. With her free hand she guided him into a sitting position. It almost hurt, physically, to remove her touch from him, but she managed to do it long enough to hike the fabric of her skirt up, almost to her hips. She had never been so thankful for her inhuman speed as much as she was now, her Alpha speed allowing her to rearrange her skirt and sit, astride, on his lap in two seconds flat.

 

Oliver’s arms wrapped around her waist instantly, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping them both at the intimate contact of their hips.

 

“We’ll have to be quick this time around.” She murmured against his ear, lavishing the flesh of his earlobe with soft nibbles. “Visiting hours are almost over and I want to make you cum hard before we get interrupted.”

 

The kiss her mate gave her in reply to her words was all the encouragement that she needed. It was more than the way he used his hands on her face, to tilt her mouth up to meet his kiss. More than the mixing of their breaths, the muffled gasps or the brutal and desperate clash of lips.

 

This was more. So much more than she’d ever felt…

 

But she didn’t want to think about that. She didn’t want to think at all. She wanted to be greedy, she wanted to give free rein to every single desire she’d ever held back before, all of those naughty thoughts and snippets in her brain that she’d had to push to the back of her mind for the greater good while she was at work.

 

No.

 

It was time to stop holding back.

 

She wanted.

 

She craved.

 

So she claimed and claimed and claimed.

 

“Mine…” She murmured.

 

She took with greedy lips. She discovered with a seeking tongue that left no part of his mouth unexplored. She plundered with fingers tangled in his hair. She snared with strong, toned, legs that locked about his hips and the legs of the chair as she ground down on him. She danced, in victory, of her conquering rampage, to the sounds of his pleasure, his harsh breaths, his surrender painted with bliss; swaying hips that undulated causing just the right amount of friction between his thinly covered hard cock and her bare core.

 

Yet it wasn’t enough.

 

Not nearly enough.

 

She wanted more.

 

She needed all of him.

 

It was the promise of what was to come, the achievable goal of finally getting what was hers that had her deviating from her current position, as much as she loved being wrapped around him like a vine. No, that wouldn’t do at all. Not if all it did was keep them both from what they wanted. What they needed.

 

“I need you in me.” she muttered against his lips, with a soft whine of her own. “Do you want me, mate?”

 

“Yes.” his reply a low growl deep within his chest. “Now.”

 

It was almost effortless, working in tandem with her male. In the blink of an eye his pants were lowered, just enough, to let his cock free from its confines and into another prison altogether. Her hand wasted no time grasping him, stroking him from base to tip while she positioned him at her core. Even in her desperation she took a moment to brush the head of his cock against her nether lips, coating the tip of him with her wetness, using her stroking hand to spread some of her essence on his velvet like skin. It was a teasing game that she couldn’t resist.

 

Not nearly enough…

 

With his hands gripping her hips for dear life and hunger written on his face Felicity put them both out of their misery by lowering herself onto him. The delicious burn of being stretched made her groan, lowly, in her throat, her hips settling until there was no space between them. He filled the perpetual emptiness of her body in the most sinful way, as if made for her...and as her mate, he was.

 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she latched onto his mouth, attacking his lips with her own in an almost animalistic fashion while rotating her hips with little circles that caused the friction they both craved without dislodging her.

 

“More.” his breathless whisper against her lips would have gone unnoticed by a regular human but to her it was the sweetest of lyrics. “More…”

 

“Greedy little mate.” she replied with a playful nip to his lip.

 

She gave in anyways. Lifting her hips she made sure to keep doing those barely there circles, letting his cock drag slowly from within her wet heat before sinking down once more. Gaining an inch on each lift and then taking him within her once again until only the tip of him remained inside her. Her mate surprised her by thrusting then, the hold he hand on her hips keeping her secured during his surge.

 

It turned frenzied after that. With her mate giving as good as she did, their open mouths a hairsbreadth apart from one another, their breaths and quieter than quiet moans mingling along with their scents. Her hands had curled into claws at his shoulders and his fingers were digging delicious grooves onto the flesh of her ass, which would probably bruise, but she didn’t care. This was exactly what she wanted.  Both of them climbing and climbing towards that razor’s edge precipice that promised untold pleasure.

 

Her mate was exquisite, in every way.

 

“It’s time.” she murmured, snaking one of her arms from his shoulder in order to grip his hair and pull his head back, exposing his neck while looking him in the eye. “Oliver-- Mmm, I’m about to cum all over your cock, my mate.” she husked “Can you feel it? I can’t wait to give you my mark when I cum, Oliver.”

 

“I feel it.” he replied, pistoning harder into her. “So good, mate, you feel so fucking good. Yes.” The words came through gritted teeth, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Give me your mark. I want it. I _need_ it.”

 

It was instinct, an innate desire to claim only the ‘awakened’ understood. The moment reality cracked and bliss overtook all senses that was the moment to seal the union. Quick, like a jungle cat pouncing on its prey, Felicity struck. Her mouth latching onto the side of his neck, her teeth sinking into the skin hard enough to break the skin and draw a tiny rivulet of blood that muffled her sounds of ecstasy. Her saliva mixing into his bloodstream creating the unbreakable bond between an attached Alpha and their bonded Omega.

 

“Yes! Fuck yes, Felicity!” Even though it was still a whisper no mere human could hear the words were a sonic boom to her.

 

The taste of his blood, of his skin, the scent of him permeating the air and the fledgling bond newly created made her spiral from a single release into splintered pleasure that ebbed and peaked again, with each snap of his hips.

 

“Take me, mate. Take all of me. Just like that. Oh, fuck yes, just like that.” he muttered, bouncing her on his lap with exquisite force before stalling, his back arching off the chair and his cock rooted deep within her as he growled his climax, an animalistic sound from so deep within him he would’ve sworn it came from his very bones.

 

Only when there was no more energy left in her did Felicity release his neck, lapping almost lazily at the wound she’d created. Her mate, now truly claimed, was cradling her to himself with both arms about her hips and his head hanging back over the back of the chair they occupied. Even though his eyes were closed she knew they were both awake, awake but exhausted.

 

“We really should check and see if voluntarily discharge is an option for you.” she offered, nuzzling the already scarring wound on his neck. “Because I really want to take you home.”

 

“And then we can get and stay naked…” He offered, his voice rough with edges of sleep.

 

“Oh yes. For a few days. At _least_."

 

xXx

 


End file.
